User blog:=)awsum/=)awsum/ What is Love
I woke up to the sound of a alarm. Uh-oh, ''I thought to myself aloud, time for school. I cut off the alarm and scrambeld towards my bathroom. I went to brush my teeth, wash my face, etc. I don't want to go to school looking a mess! "Clare are you almost done?" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Almost, I'm finishing up mom," I was throwing on my clothes as I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "Okay lets go." I just nodded my head. I knew I was late I didn't want to waste more time by talking. We climbed into the car and we were on our way to Degrassi. The last person I wanted to see right now was K.C Guthrie-my ex- and his girlfriend Jenna. I just want to spend some time with my best friend Alli. As soon as I was done rambling on in my head, I suddenly realized that we were already at the school. "Bye Clare have a great day!" "Bye mom." I hoped out of the car, waved my mom goodbye, and ran straight into the arms of my friend. "Oh my gosh you cut your hair," Alli said in a shocked voice. "Yep, looks like you did too!" Just then the bell rung. We rushed in so we wouldn't be late on our first day. I had Advanced English for Homeroom. It was the only class me and Alli were not in together. Looks like I'm gonna have to just take a deep beath and walk through the door. I eventually did. That was when I saw 'him. He was sitting alone and not talking to anyone. Just coloring his nails in silence with a sharpie. I could tell he was different, but a good different. I know I don't know the guy but I just feel that he's just a person with a hard exterior but a soft interior. I just had to sit behind him. He was so...alluring! The Next Day We were assigned with a Exploratory Writing Assignment yesterday. I stayed up all night to finish this story. I really hope it's worth an A. I did my usual routine this morning and went to school. I sat right behind Eli today again ( I learned his name yesterday.) I turned in my assignment as did the rest of the class. "I will give them back to you near the end of the period." Announced Ms.Dawes. Several minutes passed bye slowly. Then finally Ms. Dawes gave us back our writings. I was confused when I got mine back. "Er,um Ms. Dawes?" I said in a toneless voice. "Yes Clare?" "Why do I have a C?" "You can't live on vampire fiction forever Clare." " Oh, right." "Don't be disappointed everyone makes mistakes. Like Mr. Goldsworthy over here! I have an idea. How about you and Eli be partners. "What?" That was about the only time I heard him talk. "Yep you and Clare are now English partners!" She sounded so excited but on the other hand my English partner wasn't that joyous. He seemed mad -maybe annoyed- by me being his partner. My outlook on him changed completely then. I went to my Homeroom to eat my lunch and ''he''''' was there. I wanted to straighten things out with him. As soon as I opened my mouth he raised his hand up to cut me off. "Do you wanna skip?" "Whaaa?" "I said do you wanna skip?" This was a great way to get to know him better,so what the heck right? "Sure." I said in an estranged tone. We ran out the back door. Once we found a place to sit we began to open up. "How on Earth did you get a better grade then me." I asked curious. " Your supposed to right about something that makes you mad." "Like my parents fighting all the time." "Yeah!" "Nah, that's way too personal." "See that's the problem you care too much about how people think of you." "No I don't!" "Then scream at the top of your lungs." "Fine," I stood up then took a deep breath,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Now It's your turn." "No It's not my style." "Your gonna do it!" I stood up as if I were going to jump him. We were yelling back and forth saying ''I'm not gonna do this, I'm not gonna do that. ''Then suddenly we were starring hard int each others eyes. It was the most intense moment I ever had in my life! He was holding my wrists then he let go. I went to sit back down on the bench. I knew then the meaning of love. (P.S., please comment on this if you can, go on my talk page & leave a comment!) Category:Blog posts